


[源声 | 强特] 马秘书为何那样

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 一天下午，首尔顶流黑帮SJ组的组长金钟云走进咖啡厅，正准备自拍时从电视上看到了令他震惊的新闻画面：崔氏集团的新任董事长竟是在他身边十年形影不离的马秘书，而马秘书的真名叫做‘崔始源’。因为这件事，SJ组成员们迅速聚集起来。
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

马秘书姓崔。  
这个令人震惊的消息让黑道大佬金钟云愣了很长时间。在咖啡馆三层角落里的沙发上，他一个人静止在那里，始终无法接受现实。  
马秘书是跟了他十二年的人，他手把手带出来的人。

马秘书自称马始源。  
他们第一次见面时，马始源只有十八岁。  
男孩穿着朴实的旧T恤和洗得发白的二手牛仔裤，留着当时流行的杰尼斯短发，鞠躬九十度，说话时不敢看他的眼睛。  
那时金钟云也只有二十岁，但他已经是受SJ组第一代组长器重的干部，他年轻却沉稳、聪明又冷酷。

十二年来，金钟云从来没有对任何人承认过，第一眼看到始源，他的心就沦陷了——那男孩有着他见过的最漂亮的人中。  
那道迷人的凹陷又深又长，从鼻小柱下端笃定笔直地开始，在嘴唇上方俏皮地抬起一点微妙的弧形，完美。  
钟云凝视着始源的人中，他的心像坐滑梯一样从那道沟里无数次滑下来。

年轻的金钟云在等级森严的黑帮里能服众并不容易。  
他治下极严，而且绝无私心，对上对下都能一碗水端平。  
或许是因为这一点心动，马始源成了唯一的例外。

马始源是个虔诚的基督徒，他在每一餐之前祈祷。  
他不杀戮，不喝酒，不抽烟，不用药。  
金钟云就护着他，让他成为整个帮派里面唯一一个没有投名状的成员。

黑帮大佬的贴身保镖，十年没有沾过一点血，说出去谁能信？  
但马始源做到了，他用他的直觉、勤勉和天赋异禀的身体素质出色地完成着他的工作。

但更重要的是，他的雇主远比他能打。  
纵横首尔黑白两道的武力值天花板金钟云，徒手能开天灵盖，神位都敢用脚踹。  
这是一个公开的秘密：其实金大佬根本不需要什么保镖。

金钟云把始源当亲弟弟看，堂堂黑社会干部像亲妈一样操心着保镖的个人提升，给他报名part time攻读学位，学费全包一路供他念到硕士。  
于是马始源成了帮派里唯一一个手握硕士文凭的人。  
是，大佬是偏爱他，可是硕士论文盲审可不会因为金钟云的偏爱就让他通过。  
所以当他从小马仔升职成马秘书，大家都点点头表示服气。

SJ组的弟兄们很快就接受了这个设定：马秘书文武双全，人又帅气，喜欢看英文报纸，喝黑咖啡但是偷偷往里面加两块方糖。

可是现在咖啡馆的复古21寸电视机小小的画面中出现的，被众多记者簇拥着，一身华服却谦逊有礼的集团继承人，叫崔始源。

——————

在SNS看到这个消息之后，曾经给考研的马秘书免费补习过微积分的曺圭贤立刻赶回来了。

圭贤是SJ组前一代大佬的独生子。  
他把继承人的位置让给了钟云，自己则去攀登学术高峰，当上了大学教授。

圭贤从小就厌恶黑帮的生活，从称兄道弟，到打打杀杀，从论资排辈，到声色犬马，他全都嫌弃得不行。  
十年前，他改名换姓考上了大学，一心向往弘大的多彩生活；可是开学第一天，他就在校门口被三个黑衣人拉进一辆黑色林肯车载走，当着他刚认识的同学金厉旭的面。

厉旭被吓得哭着报了警。

警察半小时之后就在咖啡馆找到了“被绑架的大学生”，坐在臭名昭著的黑帮干部金钟云身边一脸生无可恋地吃着爆米花。

“我没有被绑架，金钟云是我哥哥。”——棒读。

那时金钟云二十二岁，却已经是名满首尔的黑帮“骨干”。  
他的样貌和装扮看起来就像个醉心时尚的文艺青年，烫直过的浏海温顺漂亮，让少女都羡慕的桃心脸型堪称纤巧。  
只有最有天赋的警察能从那双狭长的眼睛里觉察到潜藏的危险。

他的贴身保镖马始源在他的身后安静地站着，昂贵的纯白真丝衬衫裹着雕塑一样的身躯，黑发二八分，用发胶收拾得妥妥帖帖——中规中矩的首尔黑帮打扮。

而曺圭贤面皮白净，瞳仁乌黑，穿藏蓝色Tommy POLO衫，微卷的短发蓬松干净。

前来办案的麻浦区警署朴副队长的视线在这三个风格迥异的年轻人身上转了一圈，微微一笑：“是钟云的弟弟啊？那没事了。”

*

“哥，你这样有意思吗？我同学被你吓到报警！”朴副队长刚走，乖巧可爱的圭贤立刻换上一副嫌弃咂舌的表情。  
大佬亲昵地抱住圭贤的肩膀：“可爱的弟弟离开家去上大学了，哥心里好舍不得啊。叫你回来陪哥哥喝杯咖啡，聊聊天，这还不行吗？”  
“首先你亲弟弟叫金钟真；其次你最疼爱的下属弟弟，在这里，叫马始源；第三我昨天刚走，今天刚开学，我学校离你家只有半小时的车程——首尔市内半小时的车程是什么概念，四舍五入我就在你家隔壁上学……”  
大佬对弟弟的佛经rap充耳不闻，自顾自地对服务员点单：“一杯美式咖啡，一杯蓝山咖啡，圭贤，你喝什么？”  
“……焦糖玛奇朵。”

*

“哥，你不要紧吧？我跷课回来陪你喝咖啡了，今天你想聊多久都可以，我们聊个四小时吧。”  
圭贤一脸壮士断腕的凄凉表情。  
没错，曺教授跷的是他应该给学生上的课，此时此刻120个人坐在数学系的阶梯教室里面对空空的讲台不知所措。  
“我是要死了吗？为什么对我这么好？我没事。”  
“哥，你刚喝了九杯意式浓缩，你有事。”圭贤指着桌上的一堆空杯子。

“钟云啊，我就说这个马秘书需要查一下，你怎么不听我的。”  
一个戴着口罩，压低了棒球帽，还把卫衣的帽子也拉了起来的，看起来像艺人一样的男人在黑帮大佬的对面落了座，显然不愿意让人看穿他的身份。  
可是那件黑色卫衣背后白色的字显眼地写着：KNPU - 朴正洙 - 祖国，正义，名誉。

（注：KNPU是Korean National Police University，韩国警察大学的缩写。）

“这话小特哥你没说过吧，相反，你还说要让始源去考警校，要带他进警队。”圭贤以非凡的记忆力戳破的朴正洙的虚势。  
“哦，我想起来了，那时候圭贤你还说他当不了内线，因为他演技不行，偶像剧花瓶男二号的水平。”朴副队长，不，现在是麻浦区警署的朴总警点点头，摘下墨镜和口罩，脱掉棒球帽：“给我点一杯冰可乐。”

“我们警察办案，通常先追究犯罪动机。马始源，不，崔始源他堂堂崔氏集团的公子，为什么要加入黑道给你当十年马仔？这从动机上说不通。”  
一个身穿矢泽妮可T恤，黑色宽松瑜伽裤，脚踩红色拖鞋的男人大步流星地进来：“你个勾结黑道的黑警还能办案？你是要笑死我好独占我的美貌吗？钟云啊，让我宇宙大侦探来给你查！马上找到马始源，不，崔始源的作案动机。我要冰拿铁。”

金希澈，私人侦探，朴正洙的警察大学同窗。跟一毕业就进警察厅的朴正洙不同，骄傲的天才不受管束，自己成立侦探事务所闯荡江湖。

“哦，你要怎么查，说来听听？”朝廷鹰犬朴总警跟江湖游侠金侦探互相看不顺眼，但毕竟曾经是同学，表面上勉强装作友爱的样子。  
“我弟弟东海呢？始源跟他是朋友，他肯定知道点什么。”  
“东海知道始源背叛组织之后哭惨了，现在银赫带他出去散心。”  
“哇，不但朴总警来了，连李警监也来了吗？你们一大一小两个黑警今天都要曝光啊？”  
“嘘！在外面叫我利特。”

东海是艺声的得力下属，泪腺格外发达，经常干活干得热泪盈眶，在道上人称“泪眼杀手”。  
如果你看到一个长得漂亮的孩子，嘴角带着笑，眼里含着泪，手里握着刀，那就是东海没错。  
但是SJ组里的人叫他“核平使者”，在亲的人面前脾气火爆，听不得“散伙”之类的话，在组里三天两头为爱吵架，爆脾气一炸就是方圆百里寸草不生。  
这时候银赫敢把他单独带出去，相当于把定时炸弹从房间里抱出去的英雄。

和利特一起坐在一脸不高兴的金大佬对面，希澈突然想起七年前的往事，用胳膊肘挤了挤他的同岁朋友：“哎，上次钟云因为圭贤去留学不开心，我们接吻了一分钟给他看他才振作起来，这次是不是要吻个十分钟才行？”  
朴总警想了想：“这次就算我们两个在他面前做爱他都不会高兴了。”  
听到这样匪夷所思的对话，圭贤震惊得站了起来。但当他看到艺声毫无反应的脸，担心还是占了上风，硬把一千多字骂人的话咽了下去。

“哇，你们看新闻了吗！马秘书他，他竟然姓崔！”

魔音穿耳，圭贤不用回头就知道是他的同学金厉旭。

“看了吗？KBS刚才播的？马始源，不，崔始源继承集团，现在已经正式出任董事长了！”

“厉旭你什么时候才会看脸色？”圭贤把厉旭按到茶几侧面的单人沙发上坐好，把他的脑袋往右边一扳：“你看钟云哥，他已经这样呆住一小时了。”  
往左边一扳：“你再看这两个王不见王的哥哥，我跟你说过多少次，他们两个这样坐在一起就是出大事了。”  
“哦，对不起嘛。”厉旭从圭贤的大手里把脑袋挣脱出来，重新整理了一下细心烫卷过的浅栗色短发。

“服务员！这边加一杯卡布奇诺！”

利特长叹一口气，重新整理思路：“如果东海知道内情他就不会哭，如果银赫知道东海就不会不知道，可见他们俩跟我们一样，都被马始源，不，被崔始源给骗了。”

“哎，完了，我最爱的银始海结束了。看来需要我的另一个弟弟神童出手了。”

“服务员——”  
“厉旭你够了没？”

“不是，你们刚才说了半天，都没有点半杯喝的。特哥，你要点什么？”  
“……冰可乐。”  
“我要冰拿铁。”  
“焦糖玛奇朵。给艺声哥点一杯西柚果汁。”


	2. 秘密

希澈拿出手机开始打电话：“童啊，干活了。”  
“哥，我已经着手在查了。”电话那头传来神童可靠的声音：“我黑进了马始源，不，崔始源的KKT。”

神童，天才黑客，拿钱干活十分冷酷无情，只有对SJ组的人会稍微讲点义气，稍微。

“喔~不愧是我们童，你看到什么了？”  
“他和一个叫「厉Hi」的人聊得最多，我看他们的聊天纪录已经看了半个小时。”  
“我吗？”  
“他们就发起high five的正当性和朋友是否有响应high five的义务争执了大概300屏。”  
“喔，是我没错。”  
“还有一段互相发奇怪的语音，我怀疑是什么暗号。发给你们听一下。”  
「Do——」  
「Re——」  
「Miiiii——！」  
「PAAAAAAA——！！！」  
“呀，这是人的声音吗？”希澈又好气又好笑。  
“比音高，我赢了。”厉旭自豪地指了指自己。

一言不发的艺声脸色更难看了。

利特皱着眉，努力保持着理性：“厉旭你什么时候跟马秘书……不，崔始源那么熟了？”  
“考研的时候我不是搞砸了吗，”厉旭无奈地抿了抿嘴：“结果跟他变成，仁荷大学同门。”

学霸圭贤露出了超然的微笑。

“你们聊这么多你不知道他姓崔？”  
“……我又不关心他，我只想把他踩在脚下。”

“童啊，”利特主持大局：“别再看这个聊天纪录了，先看一下马秘书，不，崔始源跟他的崔氏集团有没有联系。”  
“是，哥，”神童恋恋不舍地退出这个聊天窗口，搜索到分组为“家人”的联系人。  
“好像……他标注的家人都是组里的人。艺声哥，圭贤，东海，连特哥你都被他标到这里了。”  
“啊？那我呢？”  
“希澈哥你也是。”  
“我呢？”  
“你谁啊？”  
“金厉旭！你刚才看了我的聊天纪录！”  
“你不是「家人」，你是「rival」。”  
“哦，没错。”厉旭不但没有失望，反而一脸满足地笑了。

“有姓崔的联系人吗？”  
“只有一个，崔小妹。”  
“难道是他妹妹吗？”  
“没错，她是崔氏集团的COO。”  
“这名字取得也太随意了。”

“……我大概知道是怎么回事了。”神童迅速浏览过崔氏兄妹并不长的聊天纪录后，下了结论。  
“本来他们兄妹俩说好，由妹妹一个人继承家业，父母也认可了。可是最近这个妹妹因为恋爱问题，被他爸从遗嘱里划掉了，她在集团的全部职务也都被撤掉。昨天深夜，他爸因为一些私生活的事情被董事会弹劾，今天上午突然退休，就把马始源，不，崔始源临时抓回去当董事长。”  
“这家人槽点也太多了。”  
“重点是，”神童冷静地分析：“艺声哥，马始源他是被迫回去的，他的本意是一直在SJ组给你当打手，不，当秘书的。”  
所有人的目光都集中到艺声身上。

“服务员——”  
希澈开始挽袖子：“厉旭我对天发誓你敢再喊一次服务员……”

“别管他们，神童，继续说。马秘书真的不想继承家业吗？”  
“没错。他也很反对他妹妹的恋爱关系，一直在说要雇人把他们拆散。”  
“他妹妹到底跟什么人在恋爱？”  
“这个名字，是熟人呢——金永云。”

全场沉默了片刻，一直没说话的艺声突然活过来了一样：

“强仁？”

*

强仁跟艺声同岁，同时加入SJ组，两人一起学过泰拳。  
他身材健硕，动作也敏捷，可是哪里顶得住百年一遇的打架王，经常在比武台上被艺声暴揍，绕场三周无处可藏。  
在艺声成为新任组长之后，有点失落的强仁脱离黑道，选择了充斥着平板电视、能量饮料、健康保险的平凡生活。

厉旭有点感叹：“好久没联系了，不知道强仁哥现在过得好吗？”

富家女和穷小子相爱了，多么老套的戏码。  
希澈突然支使圭贤：“东海呢？快把东海叫回来，他最喜欢听这种故事。”

东海回来了，跟银赫两人听希澈绘声绘色地把故事又讲了一遍。

漂亮男孩困惑地眨了眨还泛着红的眼睛：  
“可是，强仁哥以前不是有很喜欢的人吗……”  
“啊，没错。”强仁那不称职的同岁朋友这时也想起来了，和东海两人一起看着利特。

被所有人视线集火十秒之后，利特终于问了一句：“……我吗？”

“可是我跟强仁也不是很熟啊。”  
“强仁是你带进组的。哥，你记得第一次见他吧？他好像对你一见钟情来着。”  
“不会吧……”

利特清楚地记得那天，因为那是他第一次执行警队任务，天可怜见，他还是个警校的学生。  
他西装革履地刷职员卡进了当代大厦，在电梯里向其他职员点头微笑，像幽灵一样无声无息地走进位于23层西北角的储藏室，找到早就藏在角落里的女仆装。  
目标对象的办公室就在同一层，他在脑子里又把路线走了一遍，手脚麻利地换上连衣裙，戴上假发，在胸前贴上窃听装置，测试信号，最后把冰冷的Sig Sauer P238手枪紧贴着腿根绑好。  
突然年轻的警员背后有点发毛，他直觉有人在看着自己。  
那是一个年轻的外墙清洁工，坐着吊椅正好下降到他的窗前。  
年轻人的眼睛里满是惊讶，手上拿着一把大滚筒刷，微张着嘴傻看着他的样子竟然有点可爱。  
他的心脏剧烈地跳动起来—— 一旦这个人生出任何枝节的话，就什么都完了。  
他尽力保持着冷静，从胸衣里掏出崭新的警徽，走到窗前，隔着玻璃向悬在半空中呆若木鸡的青年展示：  
“首尔警察厅朴正洙，正在执行任务，现在要求市民您的配合。”

想到这里，利特叹了口气。  
这怎么能一见钟情啊？都怪那件迎合了前任署长恶趣味的女仆装。

*

默默在一边吃着鲜奶油贝果的厉旭突然提议：“那正洙哥去把他们拆散不就好了？始源也不用去雇人了。色诱之类的，哥不是很擅长吗？”  
“谁说我擅长了？”  
艺声喝着圭贤的咖啡一边附和：“没错，小特哥擦浴缸真的很厉害。”  
连手机里神童的声音也在不停地“没错没错没错”。

“等一下，不是特哥擅长不擅长色诱的问题，”银赫止不住讶异地站起来：“你们就没想过强仁哥恋爱本来也没有错，凭什么拆散人家？而且，只有我一个人觉得我们这样擅自看始源的KKT聊天纪录，是很恶劣的行为吗？”

冷场五秒之后，一片无辜和不解的眼神中响起此起彼伏的“不会啊”“哪有恶劣”“我觉得没问题”“我也觉得”。  
这帮人真不愧是黑社会。银赫无奈地叉着腰低头站着。

只有圭贤举起手来：“我觉得是很恶劣。”  
李警监刚要庆幸自己不是唯一的常识人，曺教授接着说道：“但是我喜欢。”  
哇，曺圭贤，你才是天生的黑帮啊——银赫在心里感叹。

“我知道了，现在始源一定是身不由己。他不是不联系我们，是不敢联系。不管用什么办法，”金钟云下了决心一样：“我们要赶快把他救出来，其次才是追究他为什么隐瞒身份。”

*

“你知道我为什么讨厌朴正洙吗？”那天深夜希澈和神童两人在家里喝着酒：“不管多少人喜欢他，他都可以完全察觉不到，然后又抱怨说这个世界上没有人喜欢他。”  
“讨厌吗？我还以为那是正洙哥的魅力点呢。”  
金希澈嫌弃地看了神童一眼：“谁会喜欢那种性格，反正我不喜欢。”  
“也是，哥喜欢的是周芷若那种的嘛。”神童借住在希澈家这几天几乎是被绑在沙发上被逼着看了三遍《倚天屠龙记》。  
“表面上是名门正派的掌门人，实际上因为童年缺爱导致缺乏安全感，又因为缺乏安全感而产生了太强的控制欲，行事阴险又不择手段，头脑聪明但是爱钻牛角尖……是，是比正洙哥性格好多了。”

希澈抄起沙发靠垫。

“哥，哥，哥，我是神童啊！”  
“啊？”  
“哥一定是喝多了，以为我是赫宰才要打我吧？”  
“哦，”希澈放下靠垫，仰头长出一口气：“是啊。”


	3. 小王子最喜欢的花是什么？

《小王子最喜欢的花是什么？》——新锐艺术家金厉旭个人展开幕。

由于崔氏集团新任董事长崔始源的出席，媒体记者把小小的展馆门厅挤得水泄不通。  
年轻的企业家与艺术家同岁，在闪光灯沐浴中两人握手，微笑，露出整整齐齐的两口白牙。  
“要不是为了艺声哥我才不会邀请你。”厉旭从牙缝里挤出一句悄悄话。  
“要不是为了艺声哥我才不会来。”始源从鼻孔里哼出模糊不清的回应。  
“走吧，我带你进去涨涨见识。”  
“喔，除了以前在你宿舍看过的那几坨泥巴之外，难道还有新的泥巴？”

“各位，请在这里稍等。我们金老师要给崔先生一个personal tour.”

展厅里巧妙地布置着厉旭的雕塑和综合媒介艺术品，灯光昏暗，射灯投下星空的幻影。  
始源不得不承认即便他对高雅艺术没什么兴趣，也挺喜欢厉旭的个展创造出来的氛围。

厉旭作为画展的主人，颇有耐心地介绍了一遍自己的作品，说完却不忘吐槽：“哎，对马弹琴啊，对马弹琴。”

“准备好了吗？好了就拉闸了。”  
“拉。”  
始源确认的话语刚落，展厅中响起尖锐的警报声，门口的三个闸门同时落下。

“各位，非常抱歉，我们接到报案，这个展厅里有一副作品失窃了。”  
在警笛声中帅气下车的麻浦区警署李警监对被隔绝在外面的众人说明。  
“等一下，我们董事长在里面……”  
“马……崔始源先生吗？可真不巧。那就需要他配合一下公务了。”  
“怎么可以，董事长很忙的，他15分钟后还有行程……”  
“每个市民都有配合警察执行公务的义务。你们董事长就不是首尔市市民了吗？”

展厅中灯光一暗，伸手不见五指。  
始源有点害怕：“厉旭，艺声哥在哪里？”

“我在这里。”

黑暗中一支纯银Zippo打起了火，握住那支火器的人，艺声，就站在始源面前。  
前不久还是浅灰色的短发染得乌黑，银色的坠着十字架的耳线，深蓝色的真丝衬衫映着火光微微闪亮。

“艺声哥？！”  
“始源……”  
“哥！！！”始源一个箭步上前，抱住艺声就不松手。  
“放开，放开你要把我勒死……”

幽暗的星光投影再次点亮，始源这才放开他的前任雇主。

“哥，我真的好想你。你不会以为我背叛你了吧？”  
“我连一秒都没那样想过。”  
他不但想过，他还为此把始源的KKT翻了个底朝天。  
“我……我现在是没办法才回家继承家业的。你一定要等我，等我把我家里的事情解决了，我一定要再回SJ组……你千万不要雇别的秘书……”  
始源漂亮的眼睛里湿润得好像有了泪光。  
“……那你可要快一点，没有秘书我很不方便的。”

艺声沉默了一会儿：“始源，你先告诉我，为什么你隐瞒你的真实身份，连真名都不告诉我们？我叫你马始叫了多少年了？十年了啊。”  
“不是，哥，”始源一脸委屈：“我说过我叫崔始源，是你们一直叫我马始源。”  
“……啊？”  
“一开始我还会纠正东海他们，没人理我，我也就放弃了。”  
“……是那样吗？”  
“我的推特、IG名字都叫‘Siwon Choi’啊。可是你们都像没看见一样。”  
“喔……那个‘Choi’是姓啊？”  
原告一秒变被告，艺声用恍然大悟的表情掩饰自己的尴尬：“我以为是‘chu’，亲亲？Siwon ちゅ～？”  
“不是chu，”始源丧气地噘着嘴：“Choi啊Choi。”  
艺声的心跳漏了一拍。这个弟弟委屈的样子为什么这么可爱。

“喔……那，哥现在知道了。崔始源，不是马始源。崔秘书。”艺声歉疚地拍着始源的肩膀安慰他。  
“那你为什么不告诉我们，你是崔氏集团的公子？”  
“有什么好说的……”始源有点为难的样子。  
“不是怕我们跟你借钱吧？”艺声开玩笑地说。  
“……”  
“还真是怕我们跟你借钱？！”  
“哥，你不知道组里互相借钱的事很烦的。赫宰到现在还经常跟神童哥在那扯还没还钱的事，每次吃饭都说。”  
“那倒是。”

一段柔和的钢琴曲响起，地面上的星光投影突然变成影像，映出圭贤某次旅途中在酒店大堂秀琴技的身影，如同第三者闯入了他们之间。

“厉旭把这叫艺术品？我都没法拿这东西洗钱。”艺声摇摇头，拉着始源走向展厅另一侧的柳木长凳，面对一坨泥巴，不，一件泥塑并肩坐下。

艺声装作毫不知情的样子，听始源把家族的纠葛讲了一遍。在弟弟说到“金永云”这个名字时，用他之前练习过无数次的演技大吃一惊地问：“强仁？”

“嗯。强仁哥。”始源点点头：“别人也就罢了，强仁哥真的不行。”  
“为什么？”  
“他……他不是爱着小特哥吗？”  
“现在还爱吗？”  
“肯定啊。他失恋那天晚上，可难受了，喝得烂醉。你还记得吧，哥，就我们庆祝圭贤要去美国的大学念博士的那天，大家一起去吃烤肉，只有强仁哥一个人喝醉了。”  
“有……点印象。”艺声只记得自己当时因为圭贤真的要离开家而感到十分郁闷的心情，不太记得强仁的状况。  
“那天特哥和希澈哥喝了点酒就在那bobo，搂着亲了好久，大概有一分钟吧。”  
“这我记得。”  
“我和强仁哥坐另一桌，他扭头一看到就崩溃了。借酒浇愁，喝得醉得不行。第二天以为他酒醒了就好了呢，谁知道他就说要离开了，因为他再也没法看到特哥而不心碎了。”  
“……”  
艺声当然记得他的两个哥哥在那家烤肉店的排烟扇下面当众接吻的事，那精确的一分钟时间还是他拿秒表掐的。  
“强仁哥流着泪说‘我再也不会那样爱任何一个人’的样子，我现在闭上眼睛还能看到呢。我不能让我妹妹嫁给一个心里爱着另一个人的男人，那样她永远只能是第二位。”

“哥，我一定会把强仁哥和小妹拆散的。然后让小妹回集团来接任董事长。你等着我。”  
当始源下定决心的时候，浓颜美男的面部轮廓似乎更深了。  
刚得知自己几乎就是导致强仁失恋的罪魁祸首，艺声的瞳孔还在惊讶和荒唐感之中震颤着，只是无意识附和着始源点点头。

“哥，以前你看到我不是总烦吗？每次我拿东西要给你看，你就皱着眉头让我出去。”  
“不是，哥那是逗你玩啊……”  
“我现在理解了。”  
“……啊？”  
“哥，我现在有四个秘书，两个特助，他们天天拿各种东西烦我。”  
“啊……这样啊。”  
“我们组里的文书也简单，一般就是赌约啊、卖身契啊、协议啊、地契之类的，天大的事也是一张A4纸。公司的合同都是一本一本的，像辞典一样厚，我快累死了。法务秘书真的，看到她我就想把她打出去，太烦了。还有财务，我们多单纯啊，收入就保护费、赎金，支出就贿赂、买枪，至多还有点嫖资什么的，集团的财务我真的看不懂，光是高级会计师就有二十几个人。”  
“……是这样吗？”  
“嗯，哥你辛苦了。当头太辛苦了。没有可以帮我负责任的上级，每一件事我都得自己负责任。我好累。”  
艺声笑着搂着始源的肩膀：“我弟弟辛苦了。”

当菜鸟企业家把抹了太多发胶的脑袋蹭在黑道大佬单薄的肩膀上时，一个小小的声音突然在艺声的内心发问：我应该把始源带回来吗？  
——把他从有四个秘书，两个特助，领导着至少有二十个高级会计的大财团的辉煌人生中，带回每天看卖身契和赌约，进行各种非法交易，甚至要管支付嫖资的地下世界？

“哥，可以放崔董出去了吗？”  
穿着警服的银赫从侧门走进展厅。  
艺声又拥抱了一下始源，拿出一支和修正液差不多大小的袖珍手机放在他的手中：“以后用这个联系我。小小的很好藏吧？万一有什么突发情况的话，塞进你的○○里。”  
“哥！”  
“开玩笑的，哥走啦！”  
艺声潇洒地踩着尖头皮鞋走向银赫，始源望着他的背影消失在门后，展厅的正门闸门终于缓缓升起。

*

一段时间后，当他们又谈起强仁失恋事件。

圭贤：“你的责任最大了艺声哥，你要不是个大腐男的话希澈哥和小特哥也不会接吻给你看。”  
艺声：“怎么光说我？希澈哥和特哥也有责任吧？他们根本不把接吻当回事。”  
利特：“主要责任是希澈，他提议的，我只是配合。”  
希澈：“什么？你一直把舌头伸到我嘴里好吗？”  
厉旭：“那大家说说自己各负多少责任。希澈哥？”  
“10%最多了。”  
“特哥？”  
“他是10%的话，我5%”  
“艺声哥？”  
“10%”  
始源：“圭贤也有责任啊，要不是圭贤要去美国留学，艺声哥也不会失落，特哥和希澈哥也不用安慰他。”  
厉旭：“太乱了，重新说。圭贤开始，你有多少责任？”  
“我吗？我就算1%好了。”  
“艺声哥？”  
“0，我是因为圭贤才不高兴。”  
“希澈哥？”  
“0”  
“小特哥？”  
“0”  
厉旭：“明白了。0，0，0，1. 圭贤是你的责任最大。”  
圭贤：“这什么跟什么啊？！你们要这样算的话，那怪我爸爸好了，当初他就不该把我生下来！”


	4. 贫穷、咳嗽和爱

位于首尔市郊的雷克萨斯4S店，晚上7点05分迎来一位客人。  
客人外披卡其色的开衫，内搭暖灰色棉麻衬衫，柔顺的浅棕色的短发齐着耳垂。夕阳最后的余晖照进4S店的弧形落地窗，在那张线条柔和的脸上描绘着金色的轮廓。那是一张可以瓦解所有戒心的脸。  
“先生您好，我们已经下班了。”面对那位气质独特的客人，前台接待员问候的语气也不自觉地温柔起来：“不过，如果您有任何需要，我可以帮您预约。”  
“对不起，我是来见朋友的。”客人浅浅一笑：“请问，金永云经理在吗？”  
“嗯，在的！您是？”  
“朴正洙。”  
“好的，请您在这边稍等一下。”接待将客人引向展厅一侧的小咖啡厅，因为已经下了班的缘故，吧台空无一人。

利特在单人沙发里落座，自然地叠着腿坐着。他知道自己有好看的小腿和脚踝，他也不介意展示这个优点。  
几年没见了呢？强仁。

不到5分钟，熟悉的脚步声由远而近。  
利特享受着做长兄的优越，并没有急着起身，直到强仁走到他的对面，两人打了照面，把强仁脸上的紧张和期盼都看在眼里，他才慢悠悠地站起来：  
“永云啊，你胖了好多。”

强仁确实长壮了一圈，比起销售经理，他的身材看起来更像职业棒球运动员，身上的浅灰色高档西服也藏不住结实的肌肉线条。短短的头发细心打理过，甚至连眉毛都小心地修过，给职业人的外表添上了一点雅痞风格。  
“正洙哥，你怎么来了？”青年的声音有点颤抖。  
“有些事想跟你聊聊。晚上有时间吗？”  
“今天晚上？嗯……有个小应酬，我可以推掉。”  
“这样好吗？”  
“当然了，我这就打电话安排。哥再稍等我一下。”  
强仁匆匆走到展厅的前台后面，利特以为他要使用座机，但他从西服的口袋掏出手机开始拨号。

*

“今天不巧看见的事情就当做没发生过，您能做到吗？忘掉了更好。”  
他完成任务后，找到那个看见了他变装的外墙清洁工。  
“好，好的。”清洁工不敢相信眼前这个脖子上挂着职员卡，打着浅蓝色丝绸领带，一身黑西装的青年男子就是刚才往大腿上绑枪的女仆，更不敢想象他用那副打扮到底做了什么。  
“你叫什么？”眼前的男生身材壮实又有点羞怯的样子其实很对利特的胃口。  
“金永云。”  
“市民金先生，感谢你的配合。”  
“不客气，应该的。朴……朴正洙警官。”  
“第一次有人这么叫我呢。”年轻的警员莞尔一笑，左边嘴角显出一个可爱的梨涡，随意地挥挥手就离开了。

*

“哥，我带你去吃日料吧。附近就有很好的店。”  
强仁带着他久未谋面的哥哥走了5分钟路，两人进了一家靠近河边的日料小屋。  
料理屋里很安静，复古的唱片机用几不可闻的小音量放着SMAP的《世界上唯一的花》。强仁跟老板熟悉，三言两语就点好了菜，才带着利特走到后面靠窗的位置坐下。  
落座之后，话题也变得严肃起来。  
“你离开这么久了，为什么不联系我们？”  
“小特哥你们也没有联系我啊。”  
“我们怎么联系你？我们是帮派啊。”利特又好气又好笑：“我们联系你就是不让你退出的意思不是吗？喂，强仁，留下一条胳膊再走。这样的联系吗？”  
强仁不好意思地笑，一边拿茶杯给利特倒茶。  
“我混得太差了，不好意思联系哥。你看，艺声是组长，你当上了警署的总警，银赫也是警监；希澈哥是宇宙大侦探，东海是最顶尖的杀手，神童是天才黑客，圭贤年纪轻轻就当了教授，马始……”  
“崔始源。”  
“哦，对，崔始源，那家伙竟然当了大集团的董事长。而我，是车行的销售经理，”强仁无奈地轻叹：“我过得太窝囊了。”  
“其实每个人都过得很辛苦。”利特端起强仁给他斟的茶：“始源是被赶鸭子上架；艺声最近一直在纠结什么合法化，连嫖资都不给报销了，搞得组里民怨沸腾；希澈、神童照三餐被仇家威胁；银赫每天自欺欺人地说他不是黑道，他只是跟我们玩得好。东海你知道的，总是边做事边哭，我们都不知道那究竟是他的体质特殊，还是有什么苦恼。我们当中没有人是‘混得好’的。”

“而且，就算混不好又怎么样？窝囊的人，就没有被爱的资格了吗？”

“爱”这个字从利特的嘴里吐出来的时候，整个世界就煞地停止了一样，连音乐也消失了。强仁一时之间竟恍惚地不知道自己身在何处。

“你，最近不是跟始源的妹妹在恋爱吗？”  
“啊……这个啊。”

三文鱼刺身和松茸土瓶蒸一起上了桌。强仁习惯成自然地给利特的小碟里夹一块芥末，又倒上酱油。

“我没有跟谁在恋爱。”强仁斟酌了一下词句：“那只是一个小小的障眼法。  
“我可以解释，哥愿意听吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我和那女孩是在工作时认识的，我带她试驾，她从我手上买了好几辆车。我们很谈得来，聊了很多之后，自然就说到了始源。  
“那时候我们正在居酒屋，她也小喝了几杯，拿起电话就打给她哥哥：喂，哥哥，你猜我跟谁在一起？我跟永云哥哥在一起。  
“结果马始那家伙，直接一连串的‘我不同意’‘我反对’‘强仁绝对不可以’。  
“小妹气得跟他吵起来，从那时候开始，干脆就装作我们在交往。一件事接着另一件，不知不觉就发展成今天的规模，这也不是我的本意。”  
这个解释让利特很意外：“现在已经搞到她被赶出家门了。一个误会而已，至于这样吗？”  
“至于啊。始源因为自己是哥哥，就随意对妹妹的人生指手画脚，还要限制她的自由。她的父母更是有过之而无不及。哥，你知道的，现在不能对女孩子那样说话了，她们有原则。”  
“女生的事情，我怎么会知道？我是gay啊。”  
利特似笑非笑地淡然回答，夹起一片三文鱼刺身。  
强仁就像静止画面一样僵在那里。  
“你早就知道的吧？我只和男人恋爱。”  
强仁点点头。知道当然是知道，只是突然间由本人这样直接说出来，还是令他感到震撼，他的脸因为紧张而红起来。  
“怎么了？一说同性恋你联想到什么了？”利特无情地笑着逗他。  
强仁的脸红得更厉害，尴尬地喝了一口茶。

日料店的老板人到中年，选择的音乐都是老歌。一张唱片放完后，他亲自去自换上另一张。唱针落下，开始播放宇多田光的《First Love》，女歌手悠然的吟唱像轻轻的耳语。

“你喜欢我吗？”  
利特问这个问题时的口吻就像问他新款的雷克萨斯三厢轿车有没有折扣。

强仁听着自己心跳的声音，他不敢开口，感觉只要一张嘴说话，十四年的爱慕就会从喉咙里涌出来。

店员把烤好的雪花牛肉和啤酒端上桌，快速地鞠了个躬说“请慢用”，对强仁内心的剧烈震动一无所知。

朴总警淡淡微笑着：“喜欢我的话，就给我夹一块？”


	5. 斯德哥尔摩恋人

“哎哎哎大云，你过来看着这小子。哥要去撇条，唉哟忍了半天了。”

“是，哥。”

听到这段对话的时候，始源的视野一片灰白。

他的头上套着一个味道难闻的棉布袋，他的双手被麻绳捆着，系在暖气片上，所以他只能用一种别扭的姿势坐在冰冷的地上。

这个本该坐不垂堂的千金之子，被黑道绑架了。

一开始他因为害怕流了不少眼泪，经过漫长的一天，泪水流不出来了，反而是一种怪异的麻木爬满了心脏。

沉重的脚步声走远后，被称作“大云”的人开口说话了：

“害怕吗？别怕，不会有事的。”

大云的声音带点沙哑，但是很轻柔。

“你叫什么？”

“……”

“不说吗？也是，可不能随便跟陌生人说自己的名字。”

大云并不介意他的沉默，随意地跟他聊起天来：

“看你的校服是中学生吧，13岁，14岁？你是大人了呢。在朝鲜时代都可以结婚了。所以不要害怕，我保证你不会有事的。等你爸爸把赎金拿出来，哥会把你好好送回去的。”

始源被绑架到这个陌生的地方后，除了有人给过他一点水之外，绑匪们对他不闻不问。

这些帮派成员虽然无意伤害他，但是面对这个从小养尊处优的富家子，不免嫉妒，有意无意地不去改善他的处境。

“口渴了吧？喝点咖啡。不好意思，现在只有这个。是冰美式，不会太浓，也可以解渴。”

大云帮他把布袋下缘掀起来一点，让他用吸管喝了几口冰咖啡。

始源能感觉到这个男生可能比他大不了几岁，他的手很小，因为一直拿着冰饮的关系，留在他的脸颊上的手指的触感凉凉的。

冰咖啡的味道不像他想象的那么苦，反而有点清甜回甘。

“我爸爸不会给赎金的。”

“为什么？我们要的也不多呀。而且他也没报警。”

“因为……我这次期末考试考了好几个良。而我妹妹的成绩全都是优。”

“良？良已经很好了。我读书的时候几乎全部成绩都是合格呢。”

“我爸妈说过好几次了，要把我赶出去，让我妹妹继承家业。他们既不会报警，也不会给钱的，我就这样消失掉的话他们最高兴了。”

大云笑起来：“那只是父母的气话罢了。”

“如果我爸妈真的一分钱都不给，我会怎么样？会被撕票吗？”

“撕票？不会不会。我们呢，虽然是帮派，但是就像侠盗罗宾汉一样，是好人来的。我们从你的有钱爸妈那里拿到赎金之后，会把那些钱分给一千个上不起学的孩子，让他们能交得起学费。我小时候就是，因为现在的组长曾经资助我，才能念完中学的。”

“劫富济贫吗？”

“嗯？成语我可不懂。我念的中学不像你的私立学校这么好。”

从大云说话的声音里能听得出，他的脸上一直有笑容，这让始源莫名地觉得安心。

“大云，老大说可以送这小子回家了。”

“好的哥。我跟你一起送他。”

“你不用来，赶快去吃饭吧，晚上还要训练。”

“我少训练一次没事，偶尔也要让那位朋友少挨一顿打嘛。”

始源被大云搀扶着，坐进一辆mini van的车厢。

车厢门关上后眼前的朦胧光感也消失了，他的身体不自觉地紧绷起来。

“别怕，”大云挨着他身边坐下：“我跟你在一起。”

车开得很快，车厢里没有安全带，大云就一直搂着他的肩膀，在车子转弯的时候帮他保持平衡。

“哥，我爸妈给钱了吗？”

“嗯，肯定给了呀。”大云的回答中，比起确认，安慰的意味更深。

“还有一会儿才能到。我唱首歌给你听吧。HOT喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

“那好。”

大云说着唱起HOT的「CANDY」。

说起来始源并不喜欢HOT，他喜欢欧美的流行音乐，像Savage Garden，Prince这样的。但是大云的声音有种抚慰人心的力量。

在高度紧张和疲劳中受了好久的折磨的始源一下子放松下来，不自觉地靠在这个连样貌都没看过的哥哥身上。

他被放在家附近的小公园里。独自走进家门时，保安看到他都吓了一跳。

妹妹跑过来紧紧抱住他：“哥，你没事吧！”

“嗯，那个……”他犹豫了一下：“HOT的「CANDY」是哪一张专辑里的，你知道吗？”

从小妹的视角看来，她哥自从那次被绑架又放回来之后，脑子就有点坏了。

他开始沉迷研究黑帮，还不是要打击犯罪那种研究，而是像在崇拜某种邪典。

不久后始源就得知，赎金他爸爸还是付了的。

因为家族企业正在上升的关键期，这位大商人不想在这个时候和黑道起任何冲突，对方要的数目也能接受，便爽快地给了钱。

之后，给两个孩子各配了两名保镖，就这么完事了。

同样出于保护孩子的目的，不管始源再怎么想要弄清楚是哪个黑帮绑架了自己，父母还是绝不透露一点口风。

始源这时候才知道，原来自己在首尔江南区的生活，和那个地下世界真的是毫无交集的。

若不是那次绑架，他就算使尽浑身解数也接触不到那个世界的人。

即便如此，他仍然抓住一切能够抓住的线索。

他去了每一次HOT见面会试图在歌迷中找到那个唱歌好听的哥哥，却被淹没在一群疯狂的少女之中。

他试图根据那天车辆行驶的感觉找到自己曾被带去的地点，却发现现实并不像电影那么容易，除了把自己绕得晕头转向之外一无所获。

最后，就是那杯口感清甜的冰咖啡。为了知道是哪家咖啡店买的那杯饮料，始源跑遍了首尔的每一家咖啡厅。

就这样花样百出地折腾了三年，连学习成绩都一落千丈，经历了一次次失望后，始源习惯了晚上坐着车在市区乱转，习惯了每周末去不同的咖啡厅喝冰美式，还成了HOT 的著名男饭，甚至跟Tony An熟到可以互相发短信……他还是没找到那个唱「CANDY」的黑道哥哥。

*

“啊！你是不是……东方神起的张佑赫？”

这天始源正在咖啡馆喝着冰美式发呆，一个女生的声音传到耳中。

虽说这句话的内容无疑会让HOT资深男饭受到冒犯，但那一刻他更好奇难道是张佑赫哥在这里，还是来了哪个东方神起成员。

他转过头去，女生说话的对象是个清清秀秀的男生，看起来和他差不多大，身材纤瘦，打扮得体，漂染成亚金色的头发很有偶像的感觉。

“不……不是，我不是艺人。”

和这个男生同行的青年无视了同伴的窘迫大笑起来。

这个人的打扮更加亮眼，顺直的中分短发漂得雪白，纯银耳环随着他的笑晃得厉害。

“银赫啊，今天是你人生的巅峰了吧。高兴吗？高兴就爽快地笑出来嘛。”那个青年打趣他的同伴，而“东方神起张佑赫君”一脸哭笑不得的表情。

喔，等一下。始源想，这个说话的声音，有点沙哑的，又好像总带着温柔的笑容的，不就是他苦苦寻觅的大云哥吗？

始源仔细看了一下那个青年端着咖啡杯的手，确实比一般男性的手要细小一些。

他的心腾腾地跳起来。

怎么办，要去打招呼吗，怎么自我介绍，我就是三年前你的帮派绑架过的有钱人家的孩子？这也太扯了吧。

银赫在咖啡厅里待得不耐烦，一直催着要走。大云哥不停地说“再待一会，陪哥哥多坐一会会不行吗”的声音，和三年前一样温柔。

始源心里暗暗吃味，妒忌着那个和自己同龄的男生。

过了十五分钟，大云终于拗不过那个长得像张佑赫的弟弟，拿着账单去前台结账。

现在是最后的机会了，再不知道他的名字的话……

始源还没来得及鼓起勇气，银赫也已经站起走向门口，他只看见他穿的深蓝色连帽卫衣背后的白色字体：「KNPU - 李赫宰 - 祖国，正义，名誉」。

是警察大学的学生啊。名字和学校都知道了，不会太难联系到他。始源偷偷松了口气，只是目送着白发的大云哥迈着一种难以模仿的优雅步伐悠然离开了咖啡厅。


	6. 危险的男人

总算，收工了。  
十八岁的强仁活动了一下因为挥舞了一整天大刷子而酸痛的手臂，走在渐次点亮街灯的人行道上。不巧，闷热的天这时候下起雨来，突如其来的雨点刷刷地打在人行道灰色的铺砖上。  
今天工作的大厦是公司刚签下的，他对这个街区不太熟悉。就在他不知道怎么办的时候，转角出现了一家便利店。  
正好肚子饿得咕咕叫，强仁进了店，拿了杯面，饭团和火腿肠。  
用店里的热水冲好泡面，可是便利店里唯一的一个座位有人坐了。  
看着那个穿着警服的瘦瘦的背影，强仁突然感觉有点熟悉。  
然后他看了一下玻璃窗上的倒影映出的那个人的脸。  
啊。是朴正洙警官。

他穿着制服的样子，庄重，认真，又温和内敛，让强仁觉得他天生就要做警察，甚至开始反省自己之前竟然对这个人穿女仆装的样子胡思乱想了好久，真是太龌龊了。  
朴正洙敏锐地觉察了他的视线，他们的目光在倒影中相遇了。年轻的警员笑了一下，站起来给他让座。  
“你坐着吃吧，我只是在喝咖啡而已。”  
强仁当然觉得很不好意思，但是朴正洙很快收拾起桌面上摊开的几本书和笔记本。  
强仁一眼瞥见最上面两本书的书名，《儿童青少年性保护法》《保护青少年免受性剥削法》，更对这个年轻警员肃然起敬。  
“好了，我先走了，你慢慢吃。”  
“可是……外面下着雨呢？”  
“没事，我就住这楼上。”朴正洙说话的样子总是笑笑的。

强仁这顿饭吃得可太开心了，暗想怎么自己运气这么好，不但巧遇了那位只有一面之缘的朴正洙警官，还知道了他住在这里。  
自那以后，强仁不管白天在哪个地点工作，都要到这个便利店来吃晚饭。  
便利店是单身汉的厨房，一周里他有一两次能遇到朴正洙，时间并不固定。  
虽然只是笑着打个招呼，他也感到满足。  
朴正洙不总是穿着警服，有时候他刚运动完，穿着白色T恤，背着黑色运动包；有时候他像个大学生，戴着眼镜，挎着邮差包，手里抱着一堆书。  
强仁本来就不是很怯懦的人，很快鼓起勇气把对朴正洙的称呼从朴警官变成正洙哥，又要到了电话号码。  
“万一遇到什么事需要找警察的话，我就直接打给哥了。”  
“这种话不能乱说啊，会乌鸦嘴的。呸呸呸。”公职人员朴正洙一边在普通市民金永云的手机里输入自己的号码，一边宣扬着迷信。  
强仁笑得眼睛弯弯的，也跟着“呸”了一口。

结果，他真的被自己「诅咒」了。

一个月后强仁买了车。  
虽然是一辆旧得不行的二手本田皇冠，但他还是心情很好，为了有一辆自己的座驾，他已经攒了很久的钱了。  
年轻人把车停在路边，心里计划着过几天自己动手给车换一套新的电池，再试试看坏掉的车尾灯能不能修好。  
一个男人就在这时急匆匆地从他的车前跑过，向马路另一边蹿去。

强仁好奇地看着那个人狂奔而去的背影——他从来没见过任何人这样发疯一样地跑，好像后面有什么可怕的怪物在追他一样。  
马上，答案揭晓，“怪物”出现了。  
他的车门突然被拉开，黑洞洞的枪口指着他的脸：  
“坐到里面去，我要借用你的车。”  
他赶快把身体挪到副驾驶座。  
坐上车的年轻男人，准确地说，还是个少年，左手用手枪继续指着强仁，用快得错不开眼的手速启动，换挡，把本田皇冠像开法拉利跑车一样轰地拉到路上。  
“我去！”少年突然踩了一个急刹：“差点忘了安全带。”  
他一边自己拉着安全带扣上，一边对强仁说：“坐副驾驶座也要扣好安全带哦。”  
开什么玩笑，你用枪口对着我诶！强仁在心里咒骂不止，但还是把安全带系好。  
少年像突然是把全套驾驶安全的规则都想起来了，又调整了一下后视镜和座位，才轰地一脚油门又飚出去，开始追踪他的猎物。  
“跑到哪里去了呢……嗯？左边？”  
少年嘴里念念叨叨地自言自语，方向盘却打得飞快。  
他的直觉也奇准，很快，早就跑得没影的男人再次出现在强仁的视野里。  
“抓到你咯，看你往哪里跑！”少年开心地笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。

这场追逐持续了大约十分钟，少年不紧不慢地驱赶他的猎物，直到男人慌不择路地跑向被废弃的码头。  
在空旷的码头堆砌如山的集装箱之间，猎物被追得精疲力竭，驾车者却一点也不减速地朝他冲过去。  
那个中年男人慌张地回望，一脸惊恐绝望。  
“停车！快停车！你会撞到他……”  
男生像没听见强仁竭尽全力的喊声一样，反而更加兴奋地大笑，猛踩一脚油门。

「BANG!」

被撞到的男人巨大的身躯朝前飞了出去，划出一道抛物线后落在水泥地上，一动不动，像一根巨大的树干被砍倒之后横在地上。

天啊，天啊！  
强仁惊呆了，紧紧抓住车门扶手。  
然而他的脑子却在想，这辆车的气囊怎么没有弹出来？难道跟尾灯一样也是坏的。

暴行还没有结束，少年开着车又向地上的身躯冲过去，准准地碾过那堆肉山。  
前轮，然后是后轮。  
真的就像碾过一根肉柱的感觉。  
这过于清晰的颠簸感把强仁的精神都击碎了，他听见了骨骼和内脏破碎的声音。  
车子又向前平稳地开了十米后停下了。  
就在强仁刚刚想起来还要呼吸的时候，那个男生一换挡，开始倒车。  
他没有看向刚才细心调整好的后视镜，而是直接转头从后窗看出去，少年的眼睛里亮亮的好像有泪光。  
后轮，然后是前轮。  
车子继续倒车十米，似乎是为了留出冲刺的距离，再度换挡，再次碾压。  
前轮，后轮——行驶，倒车——后轮，前轮。  
总共压过那个男人四次。

少年这才停好车，换挡，拉手刹，熄火，松安全带。  
在这整个过程中，他左手的枪一直稳稳当当地握着，枪口从下往上对着强仁的脸。

突然开始下起雨来。

“下雨了！雨天真好啊。”  
男生看着突然从天上纷纷坠落的雨水，一双眼睛水润晶莹，真的有一点泪从内眼角淌出来，他用戴着皮手套的手抹掉了。  
他转过脸来，终于关上保险栓收了手枪，对强仁露出一个明朗的笑容：“谢谢你，再见！”  
打开车门，就这样在雨里走远了。

强仁望着在雨中车门大开的驾驶室愣了好久才反应过来，他陷入了大麻烦。  
他鼓起勇气上去看那个中年男人，不用说，已经七窍流血，面目模糊了。  
但这个人的脸，好像在哪里见过？  
强仁又回想了一下这个男人还没被碾成这副惨状的最后一刻，在奔跑中回头的布满恐惧的面孔，他很确定自己不是第一次看到这副面容，但是实在想不起来在哪里曾见过他。

十多分钟后，利特撑着伞的身影出现在雨里。  
年轻的警员没有穿警服，而是穿了一身黑色风衣。  
先去查看了那具尸体之后，利特叹了口气，让强仁把刚才在电话里面慌慌张张没说明白的经过，重新再说了一遍。  
“下雨是好事，雨水会冲掉很多痕迹——血，指纹，鞋印，DNA。我们现在只要把车子处理掉。没有凶器，就没有审判。”  
“哥，你……你不是警察吗？”  
强仁好奇怪这个哥哥为什么直接就往「销毁证据」这条路上走了。  
利特微微一笑：“现在当警察的我帮不了你。那个劫你的车的人，戴手套了吗？”  
强仁想了想，那人戴了黑色的皮手套。  
“戴了。”  
“所以车上没有他的指纹，只有你的。没有别人见过那个人，只有你见过。当警察的我，现在就会全面怀疑你说的话，立刻逮捕你。”利特的说明简单但是有效：“你也感觉到麻烦了，不是吗？所以你没有打报警电话，而是打给我。上车吧，我们现在就把车子开走。”

为了避开交通摄像，朴警员指挥他驾车在市内绕了一个多小时才到达一个偏僻院落的门口。  
几个一看就是黑社会马仔打扮的大汉凶神恶煞地围上来，一看见利特脸上温温柔柔的微笑，竟然纷纷鞠躬，为他们打开大门。

利特把残破不堪的皇冠停在宽敞的庭院的角落，才带他走进那座神秘的房子。  
在老房子和巷弄之间七弯八绕了好一阵，由远到近地听到几个年轻人笑闹喊叫的声音，才进了一个光线昏暗的客厅。  
房间里只有电视的光线和养着巨大金龙鱼的水箱里的冷光，发出巨大吵闹声的几个少年在沙发上扭成一团。

“东海过来。”  
利特一声召唤，一个身材瘦小的男孩从沙发上跳起来，另外两个男生也转过来，好奇地看了眼强仁，乖巧地向他鞠了个躬。  
强仁没想到刚才拿枪指着他劫车杀人的那个男生，这么快又见面了，吓得连退了两步。

而东海像没事一样，他已经洗过了澡，一身衣服换得干干爽爽。  
“特哥！喔……这位难道是……特哥认识的人吗？”东海望着强仁，心虚地一笑，又露出两颗小虎牙来。  
“嗯。东海，你以后不能再这样做事了，知道吗？太粗暴了。”  
“我们东海的风格就是狂战士啊，狂战士！”另一侧的门里走出来一个长发青年，手里捧着马克杯：“来，东海，喝杯姜茶祛寒。”  
东海眉头一下子就皱起来了：“我不想喝姜茶。”  
“喝吧，”利特也像哄孩子似地劝说：“希澈放糖了吧？”  
“放了放了，黑糖可甜了。”  
东海接过杯子一闻味道好像更不愿意了。  
利特朝杯子里看了一眼，黑乎乎的糖水里浮着的生姜不是切片，也不是切丝，而是切得大块小块，形状一言难尽。  
“要不，我做姜丝可乐给你喝？”  
“……那好吧。”  
“做好了你不可以不喝哦！”利特一边往里间走：“生姜还有吗？”  
希澈跟了上去：“还有，我给你拿。”  
“东海，你招待永云坐一会儿。”

刚才闹哄哄的几个男生现在不闹了，乖乖把沙发让给客人坐。  
虽然强仁的实际年龄比他们只稍大一点，但他已经工作了一年，经历过社会的毒打，外表看起来便成熟不少。  
“我叫申东熙。”胖乎乎的男生朝强仁伸出手，像大人似的和他握了握手。  
“金永云。”  
“我叫李赫宰。”  
“我叫李东海，”东海这时候没有一点持枪劫车的霸气，一副害羞可爱的模样，支吾半天才冒出一句：“叫你永云哥可以吗？”

电视画面上的足球评论节目突然切成新闻：「突发——“精英律师性侵幼童事件 涉事者A男死于谋杀”」  
「A男被发现毙命于货运码头，死因初步鉴定为车辆撞击和多次碾压」  
原来是那个家伙！强仁这才想起来那张“熟悉”的脸在哪里见过——在揭露这起性侵事件的论坛讨论串里，有这个男人的照片。  
怪不得当时他虽然害怕，但是潜意识里对这个男人却没有多少同情的感觉。  
刚安静没有五分钟的三个男生又欢呼起来，去做姜丝可乐的希澈听见了，飞快地甩着拖鞋跑出来带着他们喊口号：  
“牛奶皮肤李东海，撒浪嘿呦李东海！脚底抹油李东海，全身而退李东海！撒！浪！嘿！”  
强仁被这几个大嗓门的男生包围着，只觉得声音震耳欲聋。

利特不知道什么时候出现在他身后，俯下身在他耳边说：  
“永云啊，你不要害怕东海。东海只是按照组织的指示做事，他是个听话的孩子。这一单是我买的，我才是杀死他的人。”  
强仁吓了一跳，利特的手以一种柔和而坚定的力道按上他的肩膀：“因为做警察的我，被这个人完全打败了。我们国家狗屎一样的法律，是他的护身符。但是，我不能容许自己被这种人打败，我必须要打败他才行。所以，我让另一个我出来了。”

强仁这才意识到，为什么那个「朴正洙警官」那么特别，那么吸引人。他只是个学警而已，就有这么大的野心，要扳倒法律大鳄。当公器暗昧，他不惜诉诸私刑。  
原来他还有另一个自我，一个「阴影里的朴正洙」。

**Author's Note:**

> 诶～走过路过的留个kudos鼓励一下我嘛～  
> 不然我要写不动了啦～


End file.
